<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Damn Blondes by NachoKing99</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25434262">Damn Blondes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NachoKing99/pseuds/NachoKing99'>NachoKing99</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Innuendo, League of Legends Jargon, M/M, POV Third Person, Uchiha Sasuke-centric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:49:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25434262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NachoKing99/pseuds/NachoKing99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke joins Naruto's League of Legends team, and Naruto doesn't shut up during practice.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Damn Blondes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I take my mental health very seriously, so I haven’t played Summoners Rift in literal years. But I hope it makes sense at least. I also obviously don't own Naruto.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sasuke nearly falls asleep in English class. Since it’s an honor class, Kakashi-sensei is really lenient with them and makes no move to reprimand him when he sets his head on his desk. But that doesn’t stop an annoying blonde from bothering him. “Hey, hey, are you done considering it yet? Are you? Are you?” the blonde whispers to him. </p><p>“Shut up, idiot. I said that I’ll think about it.”</p><p>“Come on,” the blonde whines, “We really need a fifth, and you’re a perfect match. Apparently you’re really flexible, so maybe you can go bot with me? Or you can flex top? Either work honestly.”</p><p>Sasuke can feel a blush creeping on his cheeks. Thank God that Naruto’s sitting behind him. “Shut up. We’re still in class if you haven’t noticed.”</p><p>Kakashi-sensei clears his throat from the front of the room. “Sasuke and Naruto, if you both are in the mood to talk, then let’s have Sasuke read Juliet’s lines and Naruto for Romeo.” To Kakashi-sensei, sleeping is one thing, but actively talking is another. Sasuke wants to die on the inside, but Naruto starts reading his lines with great enthusiasm. </p><p>Sasuke’s voice cracks when he reads, “O Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo?” Why indeed. Why does he like Naruto? Of all the people in his blasted school, why do Sasuke’s eyes constantly search for blond hair and blue eyes? O Naruto, Naruto, why is it Naruto?<br/>
---<br/>
“Thank you so much, Sasuke-kun. Really, thank you for playing support even though I know it’s off role for you, but Naruto just plays too aggressive for me to duo lane with him, and…” Hinata rambles when he walks into the computer lab. He hasn’t even said that he’ll join yet! </p><p>Sasuke is about to interrupt her when an annoying blond loops an arm around his shoulder. “I just knew that you would join! You can submit your club application form later, let’s just start playing!” Sakura, Shikamaru, and Hinata agree and sit at their respective computers while Naruto shows Sasuke where he’ll sit. “You’re sitting on the end right next to me. Be sure to get real comfortable, we'll be sitting next to each other during basically every game.” Naruto says with a wink. </p><p>Sasuke just pivots his face away from Naruto and logs in to his account. He still never formally said that he would join, but here he is, locking in his fate. Naruto glances at Sasuke's screen and says way too loudly, “Your username’s ‘Mr. Kittens’?! I thought it would be something edgy like ‘DarkPrince69’ or something.” </p><p>“S-shut up, idiot.” He first made the username years ago and hasn’t bothered changing it. He literally looked at his family’s kitten, and the username clicked in his brain. Honestly, he doesn’t even regret it. He clicks “Accept Friend” when he sees that he got a request from “RamenBoy” and is invited into a party. He then accepts friend requests from a “Cha!!!”, “King of Shadows”, and “eyes that see all”.  </p><p>Naruto starts the queue for a normal draft pick game, and soon they are in champ select. Out of muscle memory, Sasuke immediately hovers over Lux, and just as immediately, Sakura squeals. “Sasuke-kun, you play Lux support? I thought that you would play Pyke or Brand.”</p><p>Sasuke ignores her and clicks on Lux anyways. Obviously, he picks Dark Star Lux, the best Lux skin in his opinion. When he tells people he plays mid in League, some just automatically assume he plays edgy assassins like Zed or Talon. Others assume that he’s some Yasuo only main. People are always surprised when he mainly picks AP champs, a lot of which are female. Assumptions are so stupid anyways. Girls constantly ask him out even when he shows them no interest whatsoever.    </p><p>He looks at his new teammates’ picks and notices Sakura choose Irelia, Shikamaru pick Nocturne, Hinata hover Karma before ultimately picking Neeko, and Naruto picks Ezreal, specifically Star Guardian Ezreal. Sasuke nearly drools looking at SG Ezreal’s little splash art during champ select but catches himself before Naruto sees him and inevitably embarresses him about it.   </p><p>“Naruto, Sasuke,” Shikamaru lazily says with a drawl, “I need a leash.” Even if Sasuke doesn’t play support, obviously he knows leashing their buff is the considerate thing to do. Why Shikamaru has to call out Naruto too, Sasuke has a guess in mind.</p><p>Naruto giggles. “Yeah, Sasuke. Let’s put a leash on Shikamaru.”</p><p>Before Sasuke can respond, Sakura speaks up while aggressively clicking her mouse, already trading with a Vladimir before creeps even spawn. “Shut up, Naruto. I don’t want to think those thoughts.”</p><p>Laning phase is well underway, and the enemy bot lane consists of an Ashe and Morgana. The Ashe over extends and Sasuke hits his bind, AoE, and ultimate. Sasuke wants to die when Naruto says, “Oh yeah, Sasuke, dominate that Ashe!” He has to be doing this on purpose, right? There’s no way that Naruto doesn’t know what he’s saying. He probably always says stuff like that when he plays League. But the surprised looks on their other teammates’ faces contradict his thoughts; however, none of them make any comments.</p><p>The game goes on when Shikamaru makes his own praise of Sasuke. “Huh. Nice warding, Sasuke. For not maining support, you’re pretty good at vision control. Now if only a certain blonde can learn how to ward…”</p><p>“Hey! If Sasuke can ward, that’s good enough, isn’t it? I like to refer to myself as a ‘power bottom’, so I never have enough gold for pinks. You should be grateful for the damage I do, bottoming is hard.” Sasuke can’t believe what he’s hearing. Naruto has to know that he’s saying double entendres, right? He can’t be completely oblivious, even if he’s a dumbass, he’s still in Honors English.</p><p>Shikamaru scoffs, “Stupid ADC’s, I meant your trinkets. Use your damn trinkets, Uzumaki.”</p><p>Eventually, Naruto gets caught by Vladimir, Sakura’s lane opponent, when he facechecks a brush instead of using a ward. “AH! Their top is fucking me in the bushes!” Sasuke is so flustered by what Naruto says, he misses both his bind and shield when trying to save his blond lane companion. “Sasuke? You’re just going to watch him fuck me?”</p><p>At this point, Sasuke has to say something. “Up. He’s fucking you up. Your English essays must be utter nonsense. Kakashi-sensei must feel like gouging out his eyes when he grades them.”</p><p>Sasuke looks to his left, and Naruto has a smirk on his face. “Oops. I guess it slipped my mind.” He definitely knows what he’s doing. How will Sasuke respond? He doesn’t know.   </p><p>“You idiot, you’re a native English speaker. These things are supposed to come naturally to you.”</p><p>Sakura clears her throat before screeching. “If you guys are done flirting, Sasuke, try to steal Baron! Naruto’s dumbass gave them a free Baron!” Sasuke clicks to the Baron pit, throws his AoE into it and times his ultimate perfectly, effectively stealing the big worm using Lux support.</p><p>He swears that he hears Naruto mutter, “God, you’re so fucking hot,” but he makes his brain think that his ears are deceiving him. However, Sasuke doesn’t notice Hinata immediately turning her head to look at Naruto too. After one last teamfight, they run it down mid and destroy the enemy nexus. </p><p>“Pft, that wasn’t a bother like I thought it would be. Naruto and Sasuke synergize surprisingly  well. I thought that they would be bickering like an old married couple during the whole game,” Shikamaru says, leaning back in his seat.</p><p>Sakura wholeheartedly agrees and suggests while wiggling her eyebrows, “If Sasuke wasn’t such a prickly pear, then maybe they could synergize well in real life too.”</p><p>Naruto nods his head animatedly. “Yeah, but honestly, I’m getting kind of used to Sasuke’s name calling.”</p><p>For the second time in the last hour, Sasuke has to question his sanity because he swears he hears Hinata mutter, “Kinky.” He never knows what goes through that girl’s head.  </p><p>Naruto then starts up the queue again for normal draft pick. Sasuke hovers over Lux again, but notices Sakura locks in Senna and hears her scream. “AHH! I’m sorry, Sasuke-kun. I mouse slipped: I meant to try out Sett.”</p><p>Naruto responds to her in lieu of Sasuke’s silence. “It’s fine, Sakura-chan. I guess Sasuke has to top now!” In terms of League, Sasuke would call himself a jack of all trades, master of none; although, he does prefer mid out of all the roles. But deep in his mind, he actually <em>liked</em> duo laning with the loudmouthed idiot sitting to his immediate left. He subconsciously curses Sakura for taking his role away from him. </p><p>Sasuke numbly looks at his options and picks Pantheon with his Ruthless skin. Shisui bought it for him as a joke, and Sasuke scathingly told him off about it, but what Shisui doesn’t need to know is that he uses the skin every time he plays Pantheon. And not out of appreciation to Shisui for buying it. He uses it for appreciation of something else. At least he has something nice to look at when playing the deserted island that is the top lane.</p><p>In a deep voice Sasuke has never heard him use before, Naruto says, “Wow, Sasuke, you actually picked a fine top.”</p><p>“What’s that supposed to mean?”</p><p>Naruto seemingly shakes his head to clear his mind of something. “Oh, nothing. I just thought that you would take one of your mid picks top. Seriously though, picking Panth in this meta is some big dick energy.” Hinata giggles, Shikamaru coughs, Sakura laughs, and Sasuke blushes while looking away from him. He misses the way Naruto intently studies the flustered reaction on his face at the comment.  </p><p>In the champ select screen, Sasuke’s Ruthless Pantheon is on top of Naruto’s Heartseeker Varus. That sure doesn’t plant any thoughts in Sasuke’s mind. None whatsoever.     </p><p>They play out the game, and it’s a close loss. It actually stings more than a total steamroll would have because they had a chance, and they threw it. Whatever, they played and lost as a team—it’s no big deal. Nobody blames anybody for the lost, especially for a normal game. And Sasuke enjoyed himself, even if that mainly involved staring at Pantheon and Varus during the game.  </p><p>“Well,” Shikamaru starts getting up, “I approve of Sasuke’s joining as our support. Our next tournament isn’t for another month, so I’m going home. Are we still scrimming against Temari’s team tomorrow?”</p><p>“Yeah, unless you want to chicken out?” Sakura challenges. “Besides, I don't think we've won a single scrim against Suna High since we started our team.” </p><p>“Pft, I just don’t want to have to console her when she inevitably loses. Troublesome women,” Shikamaru says tiredly.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, Shikamaru. Just go home and rest. Sounds like you need your beauty sleep.” Naruto waves him off, still looking at the post match results, more specifically, the damage chart where he stands above the rest. The jungler ignores him, sits back down, and starts lecturing his team for their post practice meeting. </p><p>“I’ll just say that we only lost to them because of two factors: Neji’s stubbornness and a compromised bot lane during every game because of Naruto and Hinata’s different play styles. With the addition of Sasuke, he should fix both problems: He’s actually willing to play from a losing position unlike Neji, and he’s able to match Naruto’s ultra aggressive play style unlike Hinata’s preference for a passive farming lane. That’s not even mentioning his obvious mechanics, ” Shikamaru says pensively as his role as jungler, strategist, and player-coach.</p><p>“What’s up with this Neji guy? Isn’t playing from a losing position like half the game?” Sasuke hates losers like that. He truly believes that every game has the opportunity to be turned around.</p><p>This time the timid Hinata answers, “Neji-nii-san is my cousin from the year above us that used to play mid for the team. He believed that if we ever fell behind, it was ‘fate’ and would just stop trying, making us play 4 v. 5.”</p><p>Naruto actually sneers at the constant mention of Neji’s name. “Simply, Neji was just a dumbass that wasn’t a team player at all. We actually had to kick him out, which was why we were so desperate to add you to the team, Sasuke.” </p><p>Shikamaru leaves with no further discussion, and it’s just Sakura, Hinata, Naruto, and Sasuke in the computer lab.</p><p>“Do you guys wanna—”</p><p>“Actually, me and Hinata should really get going, right Hinata?”</p><p>“R-right. We’re actually meeting up with Ino and Tenten. Bye, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun.” Sakura starts leaving with a smirk on her face while Hinata follows closely behind her, wringing her hands. Then, it’s just Naruto and Sasuke. </p><p>“Sooo, wanna duo queue or something?”</p><p>“Only because I have nothing better to do.” Actually, Sasuke has many things “better to do” than play a stupid, migaine-inducing video game with Naruto: He has piano practice, a lot of homework, and badminton practice. However, his stupid mouth agreed before his brain could refuse.</p><p>They play a total of three games and win all three. With each consecutive game, Naruto’s innuendos become less and less common. He even makes more and more mistakes. It’s actually a miracle that they won their third game. </p><p>Sasuke has to put a stop to it before he loses any LP because of this blond idiot. This cute, blond idiot. If Sasuke wasn’t so focused on their games, he would have swooned at Naruto’s “serious face” when playing ranked. Naruto licks his lips every time he gets a kill, something Sasuke doesn’t even notice he realizes. But all good things must come to an end.  “We should probably stop. I think you missed every single one of your ‘Rs’ that game.”</p><p>Naruto hums instead of saying anything and clicks on Sasuke’s profile. “Wait. You’re Master in TFT? Come on. Teach me how to play? I’m stuck in Plat hell.” Sasuke really enjoys TFT. It’s a gamemode where he only has himself or RNG to blame on losses—not some dumbass teammates that literally run it down mid. And the RNG isn’t even that bad; people overreact too much. </p><p>The stupid pout on Naruto’s face makes Sasuke agree to attempt to teach the unteachable. How the dumbass got into English Honors is beyond him. Sasuke has a feeling Kakashi-sensei has something to do with it. </p><p>Sasuke starts the queue for a TFT game, and Naruto leans in really close to him. Naruto then makes the bold move to rest his head on Sasuke’s shoulder. Even though Sasuke makes no move to resist, Naruto defends himself. “ ‘m tired. Just for a moment. Promise.”</p><p>Sasuke grunts low in his throat and starts explaining his thought process for picking on first carousel. “I prefer playing Star Guardians, so I usually go for tear or rod. But honestly, it doesn’t really matter what you pick.”</p><p>Naruto hums and sets his right hand on Sasuke’s thigh. “Yeah, needlessly large rod. Hmm.” Sasuke doesn’t react, sitting completely still and focusing on the game.</p><p>After Krugs, Sasuke waves his right hand in front of Naruto’s face: no reaction. The bastard fell asleep. Sasuke moves a limp Naruto to set his head on his lap—go figure, of course the blonde is a heavy sleeper. Sasuke starts combing his left hand through Naruto’s hair as his right hand buys an Ezreal in the shop. He usually goes for the E-girls, but this particular game feels like a Blaster game. He stacks the Ezreal as a mid game carry and mutters, “Damn blondes.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>